Fatal Attraction
by Neptunesdemon
Summary: My attempt at another humor fic. I don't know where this is going. It's about Wufei who suddenly finds that something isn't quite right after a scientist spills a certain chemical on him. Bad summary I know. Yoai based and oocness. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Rating: Um. . . high PG-13?

Pairings: (shrugs)

Author's Note: It just came to me. I thought why not, I'll give it a shot.

------------------------------

Wufei slowly trudged into the dimly lit laboratory. He didn't know why the idiot, so called scientist, didn't use better lighting. He didn't even know why he got up every morning to come here.

'I need the money', he reminded himself.

Walking over to the desk that was assigned to him, he sat in the chair, grumbling under his breath. It was bad enough that he was assigned to reach on time, the scientist himself reached late. Every day! Looking around at the various test tubes, vials, and beakers, he snorted as he laid eyes on one labeled, "Extremely Dangerous, Do Not Touch". The only thing extremely dangerous in this lab was that baka scientist. The door opened, and Wufei groaned in vague disappointment as he heard the insane laughter of his employer. He was hoping that the man wouldn't show today. This way he could have went back home and crawl into his nice, cozy, warm bed.

"Hey slacker, I didn't hire you to sit around all day."

Glaring at the still hysterically laughing man, Wufei stood from his chair. Being an assistant to a mad scientist wasn't all it was cracked up to be. It sucked. All he did was sweep, clean up the mess caused by backfired experiments and go get the man his lunch. And he had to use his money to buy it! He made his way over to the corner that held the broom, glancing a look back at the man who was now starting to mix various chemicals together. Wufei bet the man wasn't even sure what he was doing. He was going to have to clean up after this idiot blew up the lab again. Sighing, he began to sweep, ignoring as the man mumbled to himself. Maybe he should quit? Yeah, that's exactly what he'd do. No, wait. That wouldn't be a good idea. He was already two weeks behind on his part of the rent. Even Duo had paid his share and he didn't even go to work! Now the braided teen wouldn't even get off his case.

His eyes glanced over to the table that held the extremely dangerous chemical on the table a few paces away and he stopped sweeping to look around to find that the lab was now completely empty. Where the man had gone, he didn't care to know, but his curiosity got to him. What was so extremely dangerous? Double-checking for the scientist, he began to make his way over, pretending as if he was sweeping. As he reached the table, his hand stretched out, grabbing the beaker and holding up to see what was inside. He'd never seen anything like this around here. It looked like some kind of urine. Quickly resting it back on the table, Wufei wiped his hand on his pants, completely disgusted by the fact that the man he called boss kept his pee in bottles. Taking a step back, he jumped as he bumped into someone.

"What were you doing?"

Turning, he found himself face to face with the scientist, the man pushing his glasses up with his index finger as he looked back at Wufei.

"Well?", he pushed, Wufei nervously laughing.

"Dr. Bullshit-"

"It's Bulshite!", he interrupted, Wufei taking a step back, "You say the long form of the I."

"Okay. I got it."

Stepping forward as Wufei stepped back, the man continued to stare Wufei down until the boy was backed against the desk that held the hazardous piss.

"Did I not inform you that you are not to touch anything in this laboratory without my consent?", Dr. Bulshite questioned, Wufei nodding, "And of all the things you choose to touch. The most lethal thing in the lab."

Flinching as the man reached behind him, Wufei stood still as the man cradled the beaker close to him, petting the glass. The man was truly insane after all.

"One drop of this could do more damage than you can ever imagine.", he whispered, holding the beaker in the air, "This is my first successful creation!"

Chuckling nervously as the man started to laugh out loud, Wufei slid out from between the man and the desk. Before he could sneak away, the man grabbed him by the wrist, turning him back to face him.

"Do you want to know what it is?", he asked, Wufei trying his best to free his wrist from the man's hold, "Well do you!"

"Um, no-"

"It's my very own chemical that can be used in a nuclear bomb!", Dr. Bulshite cried hysterically, "Just imagine how much the government will pay me to get a hold of this baby! If you don't stop moving so much, we might spill it and end up killing the both of us."

Completely freezing, Wufei waited patiently for the man to release his wrist, which he did eventually. As he looked up at the clock, Wufei found that it was very close to his break. Thank the gods.

"Well Dr. Bullshit-"

"Bulshite!"

"Right. I'm going on my break."

He made his way to the door, but stopped as he remembered that he had left his wallet on his desk. Walking over to it, he tried his best not to touch the still laughing man, whose glasses were starting to fall off of his face. Grabbing up his wallet, he turned around, but it was the same time that Dr. Bulshite had turned towards him.

The two knocked into each other, Wufei stumbling backwards, the doctor falling to the floor. Trying to control his now twitching eye, Wufei looked down at the doctor, whose eyes (as he could see through the glasses) were wide with fright. Feeling the sudden cold and wet feeling on his shirt, Wufei looked down to see the giant wet spot. Don't tell him that the stuff in the bottle spilled on him. Looking at Dr. Bulshite's hand, Wufei saw the empty vial.

"You. . . you spilled it on me!", he shrieked, the doctor smiling nervously, "What the hell is wrong with you! Just what am I going to do now! Why are you just lying there! Why don't you say something!"

"Oops?"

His eye now twitching, Wufei grabbed his jacket. This was the last straw!

"I quit!", he yelled, walking towards the door.

Stumbling to get up, Dr. Bulshite looked down at the beaker. Why wasn't he screaming and moaning in agony? He was sure that the concoction would have made the boy start to die a horrible death, but nothing was happening.

Watching as Wufei walked out the door, Dr. Bulshite sniffed the air. Why did he suddenly have the urge to jump the Chinese boy? Suddenly it dawned on him. This wasn't his dangerous concoction. These were. . . pheromones? He used this to help his Pookie find a mate. Wait. . . if this was the pheremones, then that meant. . .

Running over to a cage on the far side of the laboratory, he fell to his knees as he looked inside.

"Pookie? Why!"

But more realization hit him. If he had used his chemicals on Pookie, that meant that he had labeled the wrong beaker. And if he had labeled the wrong beaker, that meant the cat pheremones had spilled on Wufei. And! If what had spilt on Wufei was by perchance the pheremones, then that boy was in a lot of trouble. No wonder he had wanted to jump the boy a few minutes ago. Looking back up to his cat, he started to sob as he remembered that his Pookie was no more. A funeral was in order; he could try to help Wufei later.

------------------------------

Wufei stormed out of the building, throwing on his jacket. He couldn't believe that the guy had spilled the damn thing on him! Yet, he wasn't dying. So the man wasn't as successful as he thought he was; just insane. So what was in the beaker? Shrugging it off, he made his way down the sidewalk; just happy the man was a complete dolt who couldn't create harmful chemicals if his life depended on it. He was unaware of the many heads that turned to look at him as he passed them by. Neither was he aware of the small group of men that started to follow him.

As he walked past a couple who happened to be making out at a bus stop, the man pulled away from the woman, who stopped frozen with shock, beginning to follow him and joining the still growing group of men. Wufei sighed. He needed to clear his mind for a while. Convincing himself that he was okay, that nothing hazardous had spilt on him and figure out a way to get money for his rent. He took a sharp turn, entering the park and walking by a group of teenagers who were playing football. The game stopped as they all started to sniff the air, eyes turning to Wufei and the horde of men following him. Before you knew it, they were following Wufei, too. Women were just looking on in downright confusion.

It didn't take Wufei long to find that something was wrong. It sounded as if there was a parade behind him; a really big parade. Stopping in his tracks, he heard the following footsteps stop with him. Turning back, his eyes widened at the probably hundreds of men and teenaged boys that stood behind him. Okay, maybe hundreds was stretching it a little bit, but there were a lot of them. Looking over the mass of men, Wufei tried his best to stay calm. Was this Quatre's way of scaring him into paying the rent? No, Quatre wouldn't do something like that. He caught the glazed over look in their eyes and he wondered where he'd seen it before. Taking a step back, Wufei found that they took a step towards him. This was weird. He stepped back again, the men following him again. Okay, maybe he could test this out a little? Stepping to the side, he watched as they followed, his eyebrow rising in question. What was going on?

"I don't know who sent you, but I'm tired of this little joke.", he told them slowly starting to back away, but they still followed, "Okay bye."

Turning he continued to walk away, but wasn't quite able to ignore the fact that they were still following him. His steps started to become a little faster and he heard the following footsteps behind him start to speed up as well. Now this was getting down right scary. He stopped in his tracks, the army behind him stopping too, before trying his best to think of a way out of this. There really was only one way. Without hesitation, Wufei bolted down the graveled pathway of the park, the giant horde of men following him. Hopefully they'd get tired of chasing him and leave. What the hell was happening anyway? Why were they chasing him? Making his way out of the park, Wufei started to run as fast as he could in the direction of the house. Maybe, just maybe they'd fall behind, get too tired and give up chasing him. Looking back, he doubted the idea. What in the world was happening and what did he ever do to deserve this?

T.B.C.

I don't know where this is going and I don't know how it started. If you think it could be something, then tell me what you think. I don't want any flames though, I don't appreciate them. Ja ne for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: They're not mine.

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: 1+2, 3+4 That okay with you?

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and I shall try and make something of this fic.

------------------------------

Wufei slammed the door closed leaning his back against it as he panted, trying to catch his breath. He had made it. Thank the gods. Looking around, he found the house seemed empty. Of course, everyone but Duo would be out working. Yet, it was too quiet for Duo to be home. He had probably decided to get off of his lazy ass and go to work. Glancing out of the peephole, he gave a sigh of relief to see that the horde of men weren't waiting for him. He dragged himself to the couch, sitting on it and grabbing up the remote. He didn't watch tv much, but since he had no job, it was about to become his favorite pastime. His ears caught the sound of descending footsteps and he looked back to surprisingly find Quatre. The blond looked over to the couch, stopping as he found Wufei. If he was home, that meant the rent wasn't going to be paid anytime soon. And he thought Duo was bad.

"Wufei did you quit again?", he asked, walking over to the boy.

Wufei only grunted, turning back to the television, which only showed channel two, meaning the only thing on was soap operas. And, thanks to Duo who broke the remote to the point that you can only turn the tv on and off, it was on Spanish. No one else but Trowa understood what was said. Lucky bastard.

"I'll get the money, just give me one more week."

Sighing, Quatre decided to sit down next to him, joining Wufei in watching the ridiculous show.

"Don't worry Wufei, I'll pay your share."

Maybe it might make Wufei feel guilty and pay sooner?

"Thanks, Quatre! I appreciate it!"

Or maybe not. Leaning back into the couch, Quatre's eyes traveled over to Wufei, who was watching in vague interest at the tv. Something was different about him. Quatre couldn't quite place his finger on it. It wasn't how he looked since he looked the same. Well actually it seemed as if he had run all the way home. Quatre raised an eyebrow in question. Was it just him, or did Wufei seem to be much more hotter than he usually was? Talking of which, it was getting quite warm in the house. Was Wufei making him feel like this? Nah, it couldn't be. He was probably just lusting after Trowa, but the Latino wasn't here. Looking Wufei up and down, he licked his suddenly dry lips. It was definitely Wufei.

Said boy was deeply entrapped with the plot line of the soap opera and was becoming angry with some man named Antonio. He was, at the moment, cheating on his wife with her sister's best friend's bridesmaid. Who just happened to be his long lost sister. He did however notice when Quatre shifted closer to him. Uh, very close actually. He turned to look at the boy who was eyeing him at the moment, giving a nervous smile when Quatre looked him in the eye.

"Is something wrong. Quatre?", he asked, watching Quatre's hand rest on his knee.

He wasn't sure why the boy had done it, but he had remembered Duo telling him that they weren't threats. Just friendly touches between friends, nothing more.

"Nothing's wrong.", Quatre breathed out, eyes still looking Wufei over.

He tried his best to ignore the boy by returning to the tv show, his body stilling as Quatre's hand moved up slowly to stop at his thigh.

'Friendly touch, just a friendly touch!', Wufei reminded himself, hand clutching tightly to the remote.

At least he hoped that it was just a friendly touch. I mean if it wasn't. . . no, Quatre wasn't like that. He wasn't the forward type. Trying to relax and concentrate on the show, Wufei's eyes widened as Quatre's hand moved higher.

"That's too friendly!", he yelled as he jumped from the couch.

His outburst had startled the blond, who stood from the couch sniffing the air.

"Do you smell that?", he asked Wufei, slowly crossing the space between them, "I think it's coming from you."

He had run a good twenty blocks or so. He was sweaty and probably didn't smell too great either.

"Okay, I get the point. I'll go shower."

Shaking his head, Quatre closed his eyes as he reached the Chinese boy, leaning forward to smell him.

"It's not that.", he told him moving closer, "You smell kind of. . . "

Stepping away and now scared of the situation, Wufei jumped as he backed into the wall. This couldn't be good.

"Uh, I smell kind of what?", he asked, wanting to keep Quatre talking.

As his eyes opened, the Arabian boy brought himself close to press against Wufei, giving him a smile that made the ebony eyed teenager more nervous then he already was. He froze as Quatre leaned forward, unsure what the boy was going to do, but he still kind of wanted to know what exactly he smelt like.

"You smell kind of. . . ", Quatre started, trailing off mid sentence.

"Smell kind of what!", Wufei asked impatiently, Quatre giving a chuckle.

That's when Wufei knew something was up. Quatre giggled, he didn't chuckle. Well there was that one time. . . What the hell was he doing! Something was up and he was trying to remember when Quatre chuckled!

"You smell sort of. . . sexy.", Quatre whispered into his ear, a cold shiver running down Wufei's back.

What the hell was going on? Feeling Quatre's teeth start to nibble his earlobe as his arms wrapped around his neck, Wufei pushed the boy away. This was creepy. Very, very creepy. Oh and it was dangerous. Oh, so very dangerous. Quatre just happened to be with Trowa, who would kill a guy for just even looking at Quatre the wrong way. Wufei left his thoughts to find that he was backing away from his blond friend who now sauntered closer to him.

"Um, Quatre. I know we're friends and all but. . . don't you think that this would be taking the friendship a little too far?", he asked feeling his legs hit the couch.

He chuckled nervously as Quatre continued to move closer. He had to get out of this some how.

"Oh, would you look at the time!", Wufei exclaimed looking down at his wrist, which held no watch, "Time sure does fly by! Well I'm going to go shower and then take a nap, with my door locked and-"

He was cut short as he was pushed back onto the couch, a long line of swears leaving his mouth. He went to sit up, but was met by aquamarine eyes. It was only then did he notice that the Arabian teen was now straddling his hips. Nope. This was definitely not good.

"Um, Quatre? Maybe-"

Quatre's finger rested over Wufei's lips to quiet him and Wufei froze instantly.

"You talk too much, Fei."

"It's Wufei."

"Shut up.", Quatre demanded with a smirk, "Besides, I just want to have a little fun with you. Don't you want to play with me?"

Shaking his head, Wufei was granted in being pushed back against the couch, his hands stopping Quatre's from running under his shirt.

"Look, Quatre. I like you but not like that and even if I did. . . are you crazy! Trowa will kill me!"

Quatre gave a laugh as he pinned Wufei's hands above his head, Wufei surprised at the strength he never thought his blond friend could possess. Well he knew Quatre was strong, but it felt as if his wrists were bruising. Talking to Quatre wasn't helping him any; the blonde didn't want to listen. So, he was stuck here. Maybe he could fight his way out? Like kind of throw Quatre off of him and then run. But how? Wait he got it. Glaring at Quatre who now straddled his hips, Wufei thrust up as hard as he could but that only succeeded in gaining a gasp from Quatre. Wait. He was so stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

"Impatient are we?", Quatre asked with a grin.

"No wait! It's not what you thought it was! I wasn't-"

Wufei was cut off by the sound of the basement door opening and both ebony and aquamarine eyes looked over to it.

Duo walked out looking down at whatever was in his hand, most likely the important part to something that they really needed. Duo had grown an obsession with taking things apart and not even bothering to put them back together. They had already gone through two toasters, sixteen blenders, and a refrigerator.

"Hey Quatre, have you seen the Phillips head screwdriver?", he asked before looking up and seeing the two on the couch, "Oops, sorry! Didn't mean to interrupt. I'll come back when you're done."

The two watched as the boy made his way back into the basement, door closing behind him.

"He does know that you're practically in the middle of seducing me, right?"

Quatre only shrugged at Wufei's question, but Duo was gone and he could get back to trying to get into his Chinese friend's pants. However, before the Arabian teen could even try anything else, the sound of footsteps running up the basement stairs stopped him, followed by the door bursting open.

"What the hell is going on in here!", Duo practically screeched, wide violet eyes looking at the two on the couch.

His eyes traveled back and forth between the two in disbelief. His two best friends were in the middle of, or rather were about to begin, obviously kinky sex right in the living room! It was unheard of! And it was kind of cool, but it was wrong! Quatre was with Trowa!

"Quatre, how could you!", he asked as if he was Trowa himself that had just walked in on them.

Quatre only gave a nervous smile before shrugging his shoulders. Violet eyes turned to Wufei, glaring at the Chinese teen.

"And you!", he growled out pointing at him, "Have you no shame!"

Feeling as Quatre's grip loosened, Wufei managed to get the blond off of him. Of course that meant as he jumped up in his defense, Quatre fell to the floor.

"I didn't ask for this!", he yelled, pointing down at Quatre, "He's the one that was coming onto me!"

Duo scoffed as he crossed his arms. This was rich.

"Oh come on, Wufei. Do you really want me to believe that Quatre was coming on to _you_!"

"What do you mean by that!", Wufei yelled, hands clenching into fist.

Ignoring Wufei's question that demanded an answer, he looked down to Quatre who stared up at Wufei with hungry eyes. Was Wufei telling the truth?

"For shame, Quatre.", he said lowly, shaking his head, "What would Trowa think?"

Growling in frustration, Wufei headed towards the stairs. This was getting aggravating.

"I'm going to go shower.", he announced as he started to ascend, "If you need me, please go get someone else."

Duo and Quatre both watched him disappear out of sight, before they turned to each other.

"Quatre, I just want to say I am highly disappointed in you. Yet, highly impressed that you have the courage to try to have your way with him while someone else was in the house. Now, why did you do it?"

Quatre only shrugged.

"I don't know. He just walked in the door and I think it's some kind of cologne that he's wearing that made him smell sexy. So, I figured I'd give it try."

Duo stared wide-eyed at his friend who only looked back at him with a innocent look that would even make Heero cave in. What cologne was Quatre talking about? He didn't know of any that would make you want to have sex with someone.

Maybe Quatre had really wanted Wufei all this time and just needed an excuse to sleep with him? The little devil. He thought he was so slick.

"Okay. I got ya Q-man, but I'll have you know for a fact that Wufei is straight."

There! That ought to keep him at a distance.

"Not for long.", Quatre said with a smile that made Duo's eyebrow raise.

Okay. This was weird. Very weird. Taking a deep breath, Duo stopped. This was new. He couldn't stop himself from sniffing the air and his head turned towards the stairs in which Wufei had just left. He didn't know just exactly what the scent was, but it was making him feel as if he could. . . Was it coming from Quatre? He looked over to his Arabian friend before shaking his head. Nope. It wasn't from him. Then, the only person who it could be was. . .

Hiding a devilish grin so that Quatre couldn't catch it, Duo feigned a yawn and stretched.

"Well, I'm sleepy. I think I better go take a nap."

He made his way to the stairs, starting to climb them. He had a very strong desire to throw Wufei onto a bed, or maybe he'd just join him in the shower? Either way he was going to give the Chinese boy an experience he'd never forget. He was sure Quatre wanted to do the same thing. There was no way that Quatre was going to get to Wufei first. Quatre smirked to himself as he watched Duo climb the stairs. Just because he was blond didn't mean he was stupid. Wufei's hot ass was his. If Duo wanted to be sneaky, he could be sneaky as well.

T.B.C.

Um. . . no flames. Just tell me if it's worth even going to a third chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own the Gundam boys. I just like to steal them away and have a little fun with them. (grins)

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: 1+2, 3+4. . . but nothing's definite. (cackles manically)

Author's Note: Yes, after a year or more of no updating I have finally decided to update the damn thing. Forgive me people, I was really, really lazy.

------------------------------

Wufei, having gone upstairs to take his shower, sighed in relief. He had managed to escape, for some odd reason, a very horny Quatre. He was also able to leave before he hurt Maxwell for accusing _him _of being the seducer and not the victim.

"Stupid Maxwell.", Wufei grumbled to himself as he headed for the bathroom.

He stopped short of it, his hand reaching for the doorknob when he recognized that he would need a towel. Muttering under his breath in pure annoyance, Wufei stomped off to his bedroom. Today was not his day and something was going to suffer along with him. And if it was the carpeted floor, than so be it! Stamping harder as he stopped in front of his door, he turned the knob to unlatch it before violently kicking it open. He stormed in, eyeing his towel on the bed and he made his way there to get it.

He had to go back to that crack pot of a professor. It was obvious that he would need to pay his part of the rent. It seemed as if Quatre had new ways of dealing with him and he was not going to replace paying money with paying with his body. Getting his job back was a definite must. He froze as he heard the floor groan behind him, followed by the swinging and closing of his door. He turned in time to find Duo looking back at him, his back against the door as he fingered the doorknob.

"Maxwell, what the hell are you doing in my room?", he asked vehemently, turning back to grab up his towel.

He tensed as he heard the sound of the lock clicking in place and he glanced over his shoulder to find Duo giving one of his trademark grins. This was not good. Turning to fully face the braided boy, Wufei studied him carefully. He had no idea what was about to happen and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"Maxwell?"

Pushing away from the door, Duo slowly made his way over to the Chinese teen, his eyes locked on the widening ebony eyes in front of him. Wufei watched as Duo made his way to him wanting to back away but finding it impossible as his bed stopped him. There was something about the way Duo was walking toward him, something about his eyes and the way he was swaying his hips. . . Uh oh. Almost as if sensing that Wufei was about to react, Duo rushed forward, pushing Wufei onto the bed while he straddled the boy's lap.

"Duo-"

He was cut short as Duo shushed him, placing a finger against Wufei's lips.

"Don't worry, Wu-man.", Duo started with a smile, "I'll be gentle."

He leaned forward toward Wufei, the ebony-haired boy leaning back as he did so. He had been doing so to escape whatever it was that Duo had just tried to do and Duo took it as a chance to pin the surprised boy against the bed.

"Um, Duo?", he started again, struggling against an unbelievably strong grip, "Do you mind if I ask you something?"

Duo shook his head, leaning down to breathe in that delicious new scent that had him yearning for the Chinese boy below him. His grip had loosened on Wufei and Wufei took it as an opening to push Duo away long enough so that he could slip away.

"Maxwell, what the hell is wrong with you?", he demanded, backing himself away.

He jumped as he came in contact with his headboard, looking over to glare at it with silent threats that it would suffer later. He turned back in time to find Duo was crawling toward him, a very predatory look on his face. He stopped only when he was hovering over a very nervous Wufei.

"Nothing's wrong with me, Fei.", he announced in a seductive whisper, "I just wanted to spend a little time with you."

Wufei's eyes widened as Duo leaned forward to nuzzle his neck, Duo's hand resting atop the boy's shirt clad chest. This couldn't be good. Not. At. All. However, his sudden shock was making it quite difficult for Wufei to do anything about it. He hoped however that he would react soon, because now Duo was having a wonderful time with kissing his neck and his hand was now traveling down to the waistband of Wufei's jeans.

"Duo, I think maybe you should stop.", Wufei tried to argue, "You're with, Yuy. Remember?"

Slowly it hit him as Duo mumbled something incomprehensible as he continued to mouth Wufei's neck. Duo was with Yuy. Yuy was with Duo.

"Oh my god!", Wufei cried.

He pushed Duo away rather harshly, sending the braided boy off the bed and onto the floor.

"You're with Yuy!", Wufei finished, his voice hinting that he was now afraid.

Duo, standing from the floor, shrugged his shoulders as if Wufei had just told him something unimportant.

"Heero won't mind, Fei.", Duo said with a smirk.

"Won't mind!", Wufei shrieked, jumping up from the bed, "Do you know what he'd do to me? I don't even want to think about what I'd look like after he got through with me."

"He won't do anything too bad.", Duo said moving forward.

Wufei put a hand out, stopping the boy before he could try and embrace him.

"Duo, I am not going to-"

He stopped, fumbling to find the right words to say and he ended up blushing furiously.

"Get out of my room!"

"No!", Duo cried, his eyes glaring, "I'm not leaving here until you-"

"Don't finish that sentence.", Wufei begged him.

Duo gave an almost childish whine as he stepped forward, pushing Wufei's hand out of the way.

"You were going to play with Quatre.", he said with a pout and Wufei snorted, "I'll be much more fun. Why can't you play with me?"

"Yuy, that's why.", Wufei explained, keeping the braided boy at bay, "He'd kill me! Why am I even arguing with you about this!"

With a glare that sent shivers down Wufei's spine, Duo managed to get the ebony-haired boy onto the bed again, violet eyes burning down at him. Wufei gulped, not sure what exactly Duo was capable of doing. It was odd how much strength he harbored suddenly.

"I just want to f-"

"No, don't finish that sentence either!", Wufei shouted, stopping Duo short.

"Please, Wufei.", Duo begged, opting for once again smelling his captured prey, "It's just that you look so hot and smell so-"

"What is with you and Quatre smelling me?", Wufei snapped, "If I smell so bad let me go and shower!"

Duo was about to respond when the phone on the side table rang, both looking to it. With Duo now temporarily distracted, Wufei managed to get the upper hand, now finding himself pinning the braided boy beneath him with Duo smiling up at him.

"Now this is more like it.", he commented, but Wufei ignored him.

Jumping up from the bed, he grabbed his towel heading for the door. He fumbled with the lock for a few moments but finally managed to open it, just as Duo was standing from the bed to follow him.

"Could you get that for me? I have to go and take a shower now. Bye!", Wufei quickly yelled back as he ran from the room and down the hall.

Duo huffed as he watched his new obsession run like hell. He only glanced back at the phone before brushing it off as unimportant. Whoever it was could leave a message. He wasn't about to let Wufei slip free from him. Quatre was still after the Chinese boy as well and there was no way that blondie was getting to him first.

T.B.C.

I know it was short but it's late and I'm getting tired. I shall try and get more chapters of this posted. I have a lot more torturing to do for poor Wufei. Leave reviews please, I strive off of them.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I merely take them away for a while and bring them back safe an sound. Okay. . . well at least they're still breathing.

Rating: PG-13. . . though the kind where you question why it wasn't rated just a tad bit higher.

Pairings: 1+2, 3+4 Who knows though, it's always bound to change. Me and my fickle mind and all.

Author's Update: Yes, I'm risking updating. I don't want to leave it hanging and I've been feeling guilty. Someone recently reviewed and I was like I'd better attempt to update. I'm easily distracted you see and have been busy with other fics and other things. I'm trying to get back on track, please forgive me for the unneccessarily long delay.

------------------------------

Wufei sighed in relief as he slammed the bathroom door shut, locking it to be sure that he was alone. He had no idea what was going on and he honestly wasn't sure if he wanted to know. It was bad enough that Quatre had tried to have his way with him, but then Duo had acted pretty much the same way. And what was with the two of them smelling him? Did he smell that bad?

Wufei did a tentative sniff of himself to be sure. He wasn't that bad, he smelled as he had run a mile, which he was sure he had run that much trying to avoid that mob. That was nothing a shower wouldn't fix. He deserved one. A really long, really hot, shower. One that would help him relax and forget the day.

Wufei grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled it over his head as he headed toward the shower. With his shirt discarded somewhere on the floor, he reached an arm in past the curtain without pulling it back and turned the water on. As the water began to spray, he took to fully undressing himself.

His brain was trying its best to figure out just what was going on around here. Duo and Quatre's sudden attraction to him was a bit unnerving. The two had never shown any particular interest in him. Well, Duo liked to pester him, but that didn't count. Quatre had always seemed devoted to his tall lover and Duo attached to Heero. Now the two teens were panting after him like dogs in heat, it was maddening. It was also a death promise for Wufei, if Heero or Trowa managed to find their lovers with him, he was sure it would be him to recieve their wrath.

He couldn't hold back the shudder at what that would be like and he headed for the shower, now dressed only in his skin. He sighed again as he realized he was finally alone. There was no one in here and he could finally relax and enjoy his shower in peace. His hand reached out to pull back the curtain and Wufei couldn't help the squeak that broke free from his throat at the sight.

Quatre stood in the tub, his skin wet from the water spraying down on him, a poofy loofah in his hand with a part of it caught seductivly between his teeth. Wufei's body grew rigged at the sight, his breath caught in his throat as he watched the blond leaning against the tiled wall. Quatre giggled and Wufei gulped. This couldn't be good.

"Aren't you going to join me, Wufei?"

At Quatre's seemingly innocent question, Wufei's brain only then seemed to realize something about hismelf. He looked own in pure horror at his own body to realize that he was naked, and he quickly covered himself before glaring back up at the blond.

"Quatre, I'm naked!", he screamed, the blond only blinking at him, "Can I have some privacy? How the hell did you get in here? Were you here the entire time?"

Wufei's questioning drew to a stop as Quatre was giggling again, the loofah leaving from between his teeth to slowly travel down his chest. Wide eyes followed as it traveled, widening further as he realized one more thing he hadn't noticed before.

"Oh my gods! You're naked!"

Wufei's hands quickly flew up to shield his eyes from the sight, not wanting to seem a pervert for staring. That's when he heard Quatre gasp and he peeked through his fingers to find the blond staring down at his groin, a sound of appreciation coming from his throat.

With a sqawk he was covering himself again, his eyes wrenching shut so as to not look at the nude boy in front of him. Could this day get any worse?

"Hello? Is any one home?"

Wufei meeped as he heard Trowa's voice calling out from downstairs. The banged boy was home and that meant big trouble if he caught him like this. They weren't doing anything but there was a possibility that Trowa wouldn't believe that. He was jumping out of his skin as he soon felt a body pressed against him. His hands took to clutching at his chest, since he swore he nearly had a heart attack and he opened his eyes to stare in disbelief at Quatre who merely smiled back at him.

"Quatre, are you trying to kill me?", the boy growled, glaring at the small blond.

Quatre only shrugged, pressing himself even closer to the Asian boy, his face pressing into Wufei's neck. He inhaled deeply, his eyes falling closed as he stopped for the moment to savor it. Wufei had never smelt this good before and he wasn't going to waste time to figure out why he smelled this way now.

Wufei had stiffened at the contact, not exactly sure what to do with a very naked Quatre pressed against him.

"Quatre!"

Trowa's calling voice was incentive enough and he jumped, spacing them a few feet apart. Quatre was soon pouting and Wufei only glared at his fellow pilot. That pout wouldn't work with him his time, his life was on the line.

"Don't you think we'll be in trouble if your boyfriend finds us like this?", Wufei asked, squirming a bit uncomfortably.

They were still naked and Quatre didn't seem to have any modesty at the moment. Wufei's eyes were focused everywhere but the naked Sandrock pilot.

"Trowa won't be a problem.", Quatre assured him, slinking closer, "He can't hurt you, Fei."

Outstretched arms held Quatre off before the boy could attempt pressing against him once again.

"Of course he can hurt me!", Wufei exclaimed, his face frowning, "Trowa's bigger than me."

"Actually I think you're both about the same size."

Wufei frowned at the words. What the hell was Quatre talking about? Trowa was taller than him an. . . . It was then he noticed Quatre was looking down again and soon his face was red as he realized where the boy was staring.

"Stop that!", he demanded loudly, rushing to cover himself once again.

It gave Quatre the opportunity to latch on to him again and Wufei yelped at the contact, trying his best to pull free.

"Please, Wufei, I can't take it anymore!", Quatre was begging, "Don't you want me?"

"No!", Wufei didn't hesitate to scream, struggling even more.

"Not even if I. . . ", the rest of Quatre's words were whispered into his ear.

Wufei stiffened once again, his eyes widening at the words that were being whispered to him. His body went limp and he failed at fighting off a nosebleed. Where on earth had Quatre learned to do _that_?

"I have to go!", Wufei was soon screaming, breaking free of Quatre's grip.

He ignored the boy's protest as he rushed out of the bathroom, nakedness be damned. He headed back for his bedroom, his hands trying their best to stop his nose from bleeding. He was muttering under his breath as he reached his door. As he got it open, his eyes grew larger and his arms dropped limply at his sides at the sight. He had forgotten all about him.

Duo smiled back at him, lying naked as the day he was born on his bed. Violet eyes widened themselves, the braided pilot sitting up as he took in the sight of Wufei, naked in the doorway. He didn't think it'd be this easy.

"Don't you want to join me, Fei?", Duo invited, lying back down, "Or maybe you just want to watch?"

Wufei's shock turned to confusion at the question? Watch him do what? (A.N.: That boy is so naive that it's sad.) His eyes were widening again as he saw Duo's hand move down his stomach, his own hands flying up to stop his second nosebleed. He couldn't help his crazed scream as he ran from the room, wanting to get as far away from this place as possible.

He was storming down the hallway, in desperate need of a tissue, when he collided into a hard body. He grunted in pain as he stumbled back, thankful that he was caught before he fell.

"Wufei?"

He stilled as he recognized the voice. It was Trowa's voice.

"Wufei, are you okay? You're bleeding. And why are you naked?"

"I swear I didn't touch him!", was the last thing he remembered crying out before his world went dark.

------------------------------

Wufei groaned as he came to, his eyes blinking open before slowly taking in his surroundings. He wasn't in his room and he wasn't so sure if that was a good thing or not. A closer study told him that it was one of the guest rooms and he sighed in relief. His only question now was how did he get there?

He looked in the direction of the door as it opened, the sight of Trowa greeting him as the taller boy walked in through the door. He wasn't so sure what to say. If Trowa knew anything about Quatre's sudden advances toward him, then he was sure that the banged-pilot would confront him.

He waited patiently as Trowa drew closer, a bit nervous as to what was bound to happen. A hand reached out and he was flinching, waiting for a blow that never came. Slowly he opened his eyes again to look up at Trowa, who only stared down at him with a raised brow. The Chinese boy only offered him a nervous laugh, his hand reaching out for the glass of water that Trowa was handing him.

"Thank you, Barton.", he mumbled, sitting up so that he wouldn't spill it.

"You had me worried there for a second when you fainted.", Trowa began, "You doing okay?"

"I'm fine.", Wufei mumbled, trying not to flush in embarrasment.

He was far too focused in avoiding Trowa's stare that he missed when the banged boy frowned, his held tilting up slightly as his nose tested the air. This was odd. Trowa had no idea what he was smelling but whatever it was, he couldn't help but feel. . . horny. He had noticed it back out in the hallway when he had caught Wufei from fainting, and had decided to bring the boy to one of the unoccupied rooms. This way they wouldn't be interrupted.

"I sent Quatre and Duo out to get us something to eat.", he began, slowly inching his way closer, "Yuy, won't be back for another hour."

Wufei only nodded, slowly sipping his water as he tried to figure out what to do. It was obvious that something had happened to him during the course of the day for the others to have suddenly become attracted to him. He was slowly going over his steps in his mind, trying his best to figure out just what could have happened.

His thoughts were stopped short as the bed creaked and he noticed that Trowa was way closer than he had been before. He turned to look at the green-eyed pilot, who held a smirk that caused a cold feeling to settle in the pit of Wufei's stomach. Would it be too farfetched to hope that Trowa's behavior was all in his head?

"Barton, don't you think that you're a little too close?"

He couldn't help the squeak that escaped from him as the sheets were torn away from him, his body shivering at the sudden cold. Why _was _it so cold? Ebony eyes looked down, shocked at what he found.

"Why am I stiil naked!", he demanded, his hands returning to their recent job of covering him, glass of water spilling as it was dropped.

"Why dress you if I'd just end up undressing you again?", Trowa asked him.

"Undress me? Again?", Wufei squeaked, yelping as Trowa jumped him.

The banged pilot brought his face closer so that he could take in a deep breath of that wonderful scent. Why hadn't he noticed it before?

"Um, Trowa?", Wufei attempted to use his the first name, hoping it would grab the boy's attention.

"You smell so delicious, Wufei.", Trowa was soon saying, smiling up at his friend, "I can't wait to taste you."

Wufei gulped at the words. How in the hell was he going to get out of this one?

T.B.C.

Aah! I'm sorry it was short but I had to stop. I won't claim writer's block, but I will say that I wanted to see how many people reviewed before I posted another chapter. So tell me if you want me to continue and note that poor little Fei-Fei has yet to encounter Heero. Please don't kill me! .'


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own the Gundam boys, nor do I think I ever will.

Rating: PG-13, but every day I'm tempted to raise it. I'm such a hentai that it's sad.

Pairings: Main is 1+2 and 3+4. . .let's see if we can't change that. (Insert evil laugh here.)

Author's Note: I have been demanded to update as soon as possible. So I figured, I'm plagued with insomnia, why not? However, I was preoccupied with moving (I miss New York), so it was put on hold. However, I have managed to get back on track. Let the Wufei torture begin!

------------------------------

The way that green eyes were leering down at him made Wufei gulp. He was caught in an unfortunate predicament and he wasn't exactly sure just how he was going to get out of it. It would seem he needed a miracle. He was unable to come up with anything short of that. He tried his best to press himself more into the mattress to escape from the banged pilot, but was unable to merge with the bed. Damn his bad luck, who knew what Trowa had planned.

He had some inkling of what the boy meant to do, but it was best not to think about. He had bled one too many times today.

As Trowa dipped his head to smell him once again, Wufei held back a growl. He swore if one more person sniffed him, he would lose it. His anger drained away as one of Trowa's hands began to slowly trace over his stomach. He was quick to slap it away, gaining himself a disapproving look from his fellow pilot.

"Wufei, do I have to tie you up?", Trowa asked him, his hand returning to his stomach again.

"Cut that out!", Wufei demanded, slapping the hand away again.

He regretted the action as Trowa suddenly had his arms pinned above his head, green eyes staring down at him in mild amusement. That was when Wufei knew that something was wrong. Never in a million years did Trowa show amusement. He barely did it for Quatre, his own lover!

"Trowa, let go of me!"

"Why?", the taller of the two questioned, "If I let you go you'll just run away."

True, but it was only fair. People kept trying to take him against his will. It was only fair that he run as fast and as far as he could from said people. He would love to get a head start. Though it would seem that his wishes wouldn't be granted today; he was stuck with dealing with the problems himself.

As Trowa took to running his eyes over him in a lecherous fashion, one that Wufei didn't think the taller boy could possess, pilot 05 was trying his best to think of a way out of this. There had to be something to distract Trowa and give him enough time to escape.

Just as the green-eyed pilot was moving to press against him, the boy stiffened at the sound of his mobile phone. With a growl that was drenched in annoyance, Trowa took to restraining Wufei with one hand, the other reaching for his pocket. Wufei yelped in objection as that hand "accidentally" brushed too close to certain part of his anatomy.

Trowa only smirked at him before he busied himself with answering the phone, ignoring a softly swearing and blushing Wufei.

"What is it, Quatre?", Trowa answered, his face frowning, "I'm busy."

Wufei only rolled his eyes before he took to focusing on how he would escape. He tested the grip on his wrist by wriggling around some, but that caused Trowa to tighten his grip. No luck there then. His eyes then focused on Trowa's face, which seemed to be frowning deeper the more Quatre rambled on. Maybe if he was lucky, the blond pilot would keep him occupied long enough.

"Quatre, I don't care what topping the pizza has.", Trowa was soon muttering.

It would seem Quatre's call was working in his favor. Trowa's grip was slacking and Wufei could have giggled with glee. He knew better however, he didn't need Trowa's attention on him again.

"I'm pretty sure that Wufei doesn't care either."

The conversation kept going and Wufei waited patiently, watching as Trowa's annoyance steadily grew.

"No, I'm not going to ask him. Just get pepperoni."

Trowa's face was turning an interesting shade of red now that he thought about it.

"Quatre, would you get the damn pepperoni!"

Trowa's outburst had startled him and Wufei nearly meeped at the boom in pilot 03's voice. It would seem when sexually frustrated, Trowa was a different person. He was so intent on studying Trowa's rising anger and change in personality that he almost missed when the boy let him go to rub at his temple. Now was as good a time as any.

Without a second thought Wufei was jumping up from the bed and heading for the door, not daring to look back. He had to get to safety, anywhere where there weren't hormonally charged teenagers who happened to have an interest in him.

"Quatre, I've got to go."

Trowa's words made him panic and he was soon speeding down the hallway, Trowa right behind him. He reached his room just in time, slamming it shut and locking it. His heart nearly stopped at the sound of the door being banged against and he backed away cautiously, a wary eye on it.

"Wufei, open this door right now!"

Whoa . . . he sounded mad. As a precaution, Wufei took the chair that sat in front of his desk and propped it against the door. The banging continued and Wufei allowed himself a sigh of relief. Trowa was scary. Quatre and Duo he could handle . . . somewhat. This however, he would avoid.

"Fine, Wufei, but you'll have to come out sooner or later."

"No, I don't.", Wufei muttered under his breath, before moving to dress himself.

It would seem that his shower would have to be postponed until things seemed much safer. It was in his best interest that he avoided being naked at this point in time; at least until he figured out what the hell was going on.

The banging finally stopped and Wufei listened to the sound of Trowa's footsteps getting further away as the taller pilot left. He didn't know how long he would have to stay in here, but it would give him some time to figure out what had happened.

It would have to wait until later. His head was throbbing now and he figured that after a short nap he'd be able to think better. He was finished dressing, in sweatpants and a ridiculously baggy shirt, and was headed for his bead. He stopped midway, as he remembered that Duo and Quatre would be back soon.

His desk was carefully pushed to help the chair prop the door closed and his windows were locked. He didn't want to take any chances. Feeling somewhat at ease, he quickly went to bed and was asleep soon after.

------------------------------

The sound of the door knocking drew him from his sleep and Wufei glanced over to his side table. It was only late afternoon, he had probably only slept for an hour and a half. The knock came again, stern and with authority, and he could only think of one person. Heero Yuy.

At any other time, he would be annoyed, but he was actually quite relieved. He could trust that Heero would be in his right of mind. He'd also be able to get the other's behaving normally. With a small yawn he pulled back his sheets and trudged to his door.

The desk and the chair were moved back to where they belonged before the door was opened, but only a crack. He was still wary.

"Yuy?"

"Chang, why the hell didn't you answer your phone when I called you?"

His phone? He had forgotten all about it. He probably left it downstairs in the living room. He had yet to return there since Quatre had tried to seduce him on the couch. He didn't want to return there just yet, it was a disturbing memory.

"I apologize.", he offered, opening the door fully and stepping out, "Is there something the matter?"

Heero's frown deepened as he looked at the Chinese pilot in front of him and Wufei wasn't sure if it was anger or whatever other emotion Heero could possibly possess.

"You were supposed to have turned in your report from your last mission.", Heero began, pausing for a few seconds, his frown faltering, "The doctors called and complained. You need to turn it in as soon as possible. "

Wufei rolled his eyes at the news. He had forgotten all about that, then again he had been distracted as of late. He would be sure to get a start on that the next possible moment.

"I'll do just that.", he said, returning his attention to Heero and catching pilot 01 sniffing the air, "Yuy, what is it?"

Heero's face took to scowling as his eyes narrowed in on Wufei.

"What's that smell?", he was asking, his hand reaching out and grabbing hold of Wufei.

"Yuy, what the hell-"

Wufei's objection was cut short as he was jerked forward, Heero inhaling deeply before a growl left his throat. Why the hell was Yuy growling?

"Chang, you reek of . . . of . . ."

Heero's words faded and his scowl softened to a frown as he continued to boldly breathe in Wufei's scent. Wufei was a bit unsure of what to do and he wanted to know what the hell he smelled like. Damn it, everyone had been smelling him the entire day! What the hell did they smell!

"What!", Wufei finally burst out, pushing Yuy away from him, "What do I smell like!"

Heero stopped for a few seconds as if to think it over, then colbat eyes were focusing on Wufei again. Wufei could tell he was confused and seemed to be fighting back revealing another feeling.

"Pheromones.", was the single word Heero offered.

Pheromones? He smelled like pheromones? How the hell did that happen? His froze as the events of this morning passed through his head; the professor spilling what he had claimed was a deadly nuclear substance on to him. Wufei's scowled as he realized that Dr. Bullshit had screwed up yet again. Leave it to the perfect soldier to figure out what the smell was. Then again, at least he knew the reason for the barrage of men chasing after him.

He had to get back to that mad idiot and let him fix this. Who knew what was bound to happen? He couldn't fight them all off forever. He would need help with this. It would seem Heero still had his senses; he'd have no other choice but to ask the Wing pilot.

"Yuy-"

His question stopped short as he looked to Heero, the chocolate-haired boy was beginning to make him nervous. Heero's eyes were staring at him, his body straining as if he was resisting and yet failing. His chest rose and fell in ragged pants and Wufei gulped as darkened blue eyes narrowed on him. It was confirmed that he had lost any chance of help when pilot 01 offered him a very creepy grin.

"Um. . . Yuy are you alright?"

His question went unanswered as Heero began to saunter closer, his eyes focused on Wufei, his grin growing more lecherous by the second.

"Heero?", Wufei nervously asked, opting for using his first name.

He was answered by a chuckle and it was then he realized that Heero was gone and he was in big trouble. There had to be something he could do.

As Heero closed in, he made his decision. It was best he run. With out any warning he was shooting off down the hall. As he hurried down the stairs he was aware that Heero was following. That caused his speed to double. On his own Heero was definitely faster than him, though he wouldn't admit it out loud. However, there was no telling what Mr. Beyond Average was prone to when he was hyped up on testosterone and adrenaline.

He reached the landing and decided to head for the door, but he caught sight of Trowa coming in his direction and that made him take a sharp left into the living room instead. He stopped short in his tracks as he realized it wasn't empty. Duo and Quatre both sat on the couch, their attention distracted by the educational animal documentary that was on.

That quickly changed as they both seemed to catch scent of him and looked in his direction, looks of obvious desire fitted on their faces. Wufei gave off a nervous laugh as he slowly backed away, turning to run back out but stopping at the sight of Heero in the doorway.

"Damn it.", he swore to himself, as he realized that he was now in quite a pickle.

Although he had no where else to go, he turned to run but found himself tackled to the ground. He was turned onto his back and he stared up at Heero, who seemed much too happy to be straddling him. He was a bit curious as to why Quatre and Duo only sat there, but they seemed a bit stunned themselves.

He couldn't blame them, especially with Heero "I Don't Know What Emotions Are" Yuy, sitting atop him and laughing as if he had won some spectacular prize.

"You're mine now.", Heero announced, his eyes gleaming and Wufei was officially scared.

They stopped at the sound of a throat clearing and all eyes looked to the doorway, where Trowa stood with a deadly glare focused on Heero.

"I believe Heero, that Wufei's delectable little ass is mine."

Wufei couldn't help but choke on nothing in particular at the words. Why the hell would Trowa say something like that? He didn't know how much more he could take of this. He was shocked to find Heero standing, turning to face Trowa with his own deadly stare.

"I beg to differ.", he disagreed, "That tight little ass is mine and _no one _is taking him from me with out a fight."

Wufei was thrown into another choking fit at the words and was ignored as Trowa and Heero seemed to face off, the TV filling in the sudden silence that took over.

"_Mating doesn't always go easy in the animal kingdom._", a British voice was ringing out, as Heero and Trowa became the center of attention, "_Here we have two males who have their eyes set on the same choice of mate, which would now mean they would fight for the right to claim said choice as their own._"

Wufei wasn't sure if he was seeing things right, but it looked as if the two pilots were about ready to fight . . . over _him_. His embarrassment of the situation caused him to blush, even though he was scowling as well.

"_Slowly the two males circle as they seem to read their opponent, waiting for the opportune moment._"

Trowa stepped further into the living room and he and Heero began circling each other. Their muscles coiled and tightened, read to spring into action as their eyes were locked, both unwilling to look away.

"_With adrenaline rushing and the will to mate to drive them, they attack._"

As if on key the two charged, Wufei scrambling to get out of the line of fire. He watched wide-eyed from the safety of the couch as Trowa and Heero began to brawl, and from the looks of it, things were serious.

"Will you two cut it out!", he was soon screaming, his eyes glaring at the fighting teenagers, "This is ridiculous! I'm not a prize for the strongest jackass! Neither of you will be getting anywhere near my ass!"

He stopped at his own words, flushing as he realized what he had just screamed. He was stiffening as arms wrapped around him, turning to his right to find Quatre latched onto him and smiling.

"Of course not.", he was agreeing, nuzzling Wufei's cheek, "That's because you're all mine."

Wufei was aware when Quatre's arms were grabbed and pulled off of him and he looked to find Duo glaring daggers at the blond Gundam pilot.

"Like hell he is, blondie!", the braided boy snapped.

Aquamarine eyes were soon glowering as well, the two teens standing from the couch to face off as well.

"You guys-"

He could barely try to stop them and Wufei growled as Duo and Quatre were now occupied with fighting as well. He was sure that if he had been a different person, he would be flattered. However, he was becoming quite annoyed. His eyes raked over the four teens before he was rolling them and standing from the couch. There was only one way to put an end to this. With one last glance at the fighting imbeciles, Wufei left the living and then was soon out of the door. They were distracted, he wouldn't waste the opportunity.

It took a few minutes but the others paused as they realized that pilot 05 was no longer there. Heero seemed to come to his senses a bit and he gently released Trowa, though he still had the urge to try and pummel him. He tried his best to clear his head, putting a good amount of distance from him and the banged pilot.

"Where'd he go?", Quatre was asking, blinking in confusion at Wufei's disappearance.

"He left.", Heero answered, "Which is probably best. Anytime he's around we won't act like ourselves. Wufei seems to have gotten the ability to produce male-attracting pheromones."

"Pheromones?"

The single worded question was courtesy of Trowa and Heero nodded, making sure not to glance in his direction.

"It's affecting all of us.", Heero tried his best to explain, though he could see the other three seemed eager to go off in search of the dark-eyed teen, "We should try to gather our senses and figure out what to do about it."

"Bullshit, koi!", Duo was growling, his eyes narrowing suspiciously on his lover, "You're just feeding this to us to try and get Wufei all to yourself!"

"Duo, don't be stupid!", Heero snapped back, his body tensing.

"I say Wufei belongs to whoever gets to him first.", the braided boy announced.

The room fell quiet and four pair of eyes stared back and forth between each other. There were a few moments of tense silence and then it was broken. Four pilots were rushing from the room, racing to see just who got to Wufei first.

------------------------------

He seemed to have forgotten about his predicament as he stormed down the street. Hell, who could blame him? He had four horny idiots fighting over him as if he was a piece of meat back home and soon he had to deal with a man who should never have been allowed to practice science. Dr. Bullshit was in for an earful.

Wufei caught the distinct sound of footsteps trailing after him and he stopped in his tracks to peek over his shoulder. The large group of men and teenaged boys were back and Wufei gulped, wanting to smack himself for forgetting all about them. As they stepped forward, he took off running like hell. He had to get to the lab and quick. His ass was on the line here; no pun intended.

T.B.C.

There you go; an update. Poor wittle Wufei, he better not get caught if he knows what's good for him. Tell what you thought please. I really want to know. I've been losing inspiration for this story, I don't want to quit but I'm not sure if I should keep going. Do you want me to keep going?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam Pilots and I know I never will. I'm far too broke to try and buy them.

Rating: PG-13. I must keep it as such and fight the urge of sexy Gundam Boys.

Pairings: 1+2, 3+4. We know this will change. . . if we're lucky.

Author's Note: Gomen nasai! I didn't lose inspiration. I just didn't have time, that and there was drama. Lots and lots of unwanted drama. I return to you so that I can give you an update; a well deserved update. Once again, I'm sorry and I hope that you enjoy it.

------------------------------

Dr. Bulshite sat sniffling, dressed in a black lab coat with a veiled hat atop his head, as watering eyes looked down at a picture of his cat. He would miss Pookie dearly. The cat was the only person who didn't look at him as if he was a raving lunatic.

"My poor, Pookie.", he began sobbing, hugging the picture tighter to himself.

He wallowed in his sorrow for a while, until his ears picked up the unmistakable sound of distant screaming. It was followed by the slight tremble that took the laboratory, the screams getting louder by the second. He jumped as there was suddenly desperate knocking at his door, and his bespeckled eyes looked in its direction. Who on earth could that be?

"Dr. Bullshit, please open the door!"

He cringed at the mispronunciation of his name, a frown taking his face as he stormed towards the door. He could tell by the voice that it was his most recent assistent, Wufei. With a growl, he reached for the doorknob and pulled it open to yell at his employee.

"IT'S BUL-"

His shouting was cut short at the sight of a large group of men, who poor Chang tried his best to fight off, but was obviously failing.

"Wufei?"

At the call of his name, Wufei looked toward him, and was relieved to find an escape. He all too eagerly fought his way free and pushed past the scientist into the laboratory. The door was slammed shut and bolted. Wufei was thankful that it was a metal door.

"That was close.", the boy panted, his chest heaving in his exertion, "I almost died."

The mad scientest took in the sight of his former employee, as his hand pushed his glasses up on his nose. The boy was a mess, not to mention only half dressed. His shirt had been torn, now only bits and pieces of it hanging from his neck and wrists, and his pants were only better off by a margin. The hem of his pants were still intact, only a large rip in his left pant leg, that showed a delicious view of a golden-colored thigh.

Dr. Bulshite couldn't help himself, and he licked his lips at the delicious sight. He stopped suddenly, shaking his head to clear it as he realized what he was thinking. Then he had remembered, today Pookie's pheremone's had spilled on Wufei. That would explain his body's sudden need to jump the dark-haired boy. He could only suppose that Wufei was here to see what he could do about rectifying his mistake.

"Did you need something, sexy- I mean Wufei!"

He paused in absolute horror at his own mistake, hoping that he had corrected himself in time. If Wufei had heard him, then he supposed it would be the end of his life. Wufei seemed just as insane as him at times. Lucikly for him, Wufei was too busy locking the laboratory door behind him, muttering all the while, to have caught anything the crazed madman had said.

Dr. Bulshite sighed to himself in relief, removing his funeral hat from his head and resting it aside on a random countertop. Then he was frozen stiff as Wufei turned angry eyes toward him. Slowly his assitant moved toward him, and though it was meant to be initmidating, the boy's saunter seemed much more seducing. The mad scientest was having an awful hard time looking at the boy's scowling face, since his eyes seemed to be much more focused on swaying hips.

They soon traveled down well toned thighs and calves, before they snapped back up to Wufei's face, as he realized just how he had been staring at the boy. He meeped as Wufei took a firm grip on his lab coat, and had the man on tip-toe as he dragged him closer so that they were now horrified face to very pissed face.

"Dr. Bullshit-"

"Bulshite-"

"Whatever!", Wufei snapped, his eyebrow twitching, "I don't know what you did, but you're going to fix it."

A trembling hand lifted to readjust his sliding glasses, and Dr. Bulshite gulped at just how close he was to the obviously upset teenager. He could actully smell him. It was a scent that promoted very, very dirty thoughts and he blushed, thankful that his lab coat would do a good job of hiding the new surprise in his khaki's.

"I-I don't understand.", he stammered, wishing Wufei would let him go, "What do you want me to do?"

Wufei growled, pushing the man away from him, so that he could begin to angrily stomp around the lab. How on earth did this man receive the right to practice science? Didn't anyone notice that he was a complete moron!

Dr. Bulshite straightened himself, his eyes looking at Wufei through his lenses, and trying his best to keep his distance. He was pretty sure that Wufei would hurt him if he tried to tackle him to the floor. Yeah, the floor. . . where he could lie him down and have a hands on experiment. Yeah. . . he'd like that. Wait. . . No! He wouldn't like that!

As Dr. Bulshite tried to get the images from his head, by banging it against the metal countertop behind him, Wufei was too busy trying to think things through. He had wanted to kill the demented chemist, but had decided that it wouldn't help him in the long run. He was the only one who could help him, since it was the man's fault he was in this predicament in the first place, so that meant Wufei needed him alive. He also thought it best he got this over with before he was tackled by large hordes of men again. He knew they were outside, trying to plan a way to get to him; he could sense their horny scheming.

"Dr. Bullshit!"

"It's Bulshite!"

He turned back to his old boss, who now sported a large bumped on his forehead, and seemed about ready to lose conciousness. He would have asked him if he was alright, if he had actually cared. As it was, he didn't, and he only wanted to deal with the man as long as it was neccessary.

"Yes?", the man answered, pushing his glasses up once again.

"What the hell is going on?", Wufei demanded, his frown never wavering, "Men have been trying to basically rape me all day, and I know it's your fault! What the hell did you spill on me! And don't tell me that nuclear drug bullshit, because I know that it wasn't!"

Dr. Bulshite had a small moment of sorrow as he remembered his now deceased Pookie, before he was looking up at Wufei, and clearing his throat to explain it all to the boy.

"You see, Wufei.", he began, fidgeting with his glasses nervously, "It would seem that I had accidently switched the beakers. I orginally had two substances; a deadly mixture and a pheremone concoction that I usually spray on my Pookie. However, sometime during the day I had accidentally switched the bottles, meaning I had ended up spraying Pookie with the deadly substances and later spilled the intended phermones on you."

Wufei stiffened at the words. Heero had been right; he did have pheremones all over him. And it was all this idiot's fault!

"What the hell am I supposed to do now!", Wufei screeched.

Dr. Bulshite gave a nervous laugh, a hand scratching behind his head, as Wufei fumed a few steps away from him.

"I suppose a shower would work just fine."

Wufei tried to surpress his eyebrow from twicthing. Had he known it was that simple, he would have taken one and avoided coming to speak to this quack of a scientist. Then again, he did try, but it had been interrupted by a certain blond-haired pilot.

"Fine. I don't suppose you have a shower I can use?"

The scientist's face grew red at the question, his mind flashing pictures of a naked Wufei, soaking wet underneath the spray of the water. He nodded his head eagerly, causing Wufei to arch a brow, but he didn't care. Damn it, he could hold out no longer. He was going to get something out of all this. The pheremones couldn't be fought any more.

"So, you do have a shower?"

He nodded again, fast enough to jar his glasses, so that when he stopped, they were hanging haphazardly from his face.

"Where?", Wufei asked, a bit creeped out.

He knew that the man was stupid, but he had always had his doubts that he was actually insane. Dr. Bulshite raised a shaky finger to point at the emergency shower in the corner of the lab, Wufei frowning as he looked to it. The only thing that would seperate him from the mad idiot was a flimsy yellow curtain.

"Fine.", he said with a sigh.

He began to remove the little strips of fabric that had once been his shirt, as he headed over to the little shower, the doctor following close behind him. He turned back to find the man basically drooling over him and he sneered in disgust, pushing the man away from him.

"Get out!", he demanded, pointing to the door that led to the bathroom, "And don't come out until I say you can!"

With a defeated whimper, Dr. Bulshite did as was told and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him. It was only when Wufei was sure that he was alone, did he begin to strip off his torn pants, hearing the door from the bathroom creaking.

"NO PEEKING!"

The door slammed shut at his bellowed words, and Wufei huffed as he was finally left to bathe in peace. Hopefully, this was all that he needed. He didn't know how long he'd last with every man he came across trying to get in to his pants.

------------------------------

Dr. Bulshite was sitting and brooding on the toilet, waiting for his ex-employee (since Wufei had quit. . . that was the fourth employee to do so damn it!), who happened to be showering in the next room. It meant that Wufei was naked, and wet, and oh so vunerable.

He stopped himself from going any further with that thought. It would seem that he was still affected by the pheremones that had been on Wufei's clothes. He only hoped that it wore off soon and that Wufei managed to wash it off completely. Hopefully the young man had lathered well. All those lovely suds, caressing that delicious looking bronzed skin, and touching Wufei as intimately as a lover should. Drool was thoroughly soaking his lab coat as he thought about it.

"YOU!"

He choked on his excessive amount of saliva as Wufei burst into the small restroom, falling off of the toilet and on to the tiled floor in a coughing fit. He was hacking as Wufei dragged him up, his employee, or rather ex-employee, wearing nothing but towel. Where the young man had found a towel, (he didn't even know he had one here), he would never truly know, and at the moment he couldn't ask a question to appease his curiousity.

He had been caught fantasizing and he would have to make up an excuse that would save his life. He was scared of Wufei, who he knew was a Gundam pilot, and he didn't need pilot 05 raining down his wrath upon him. He knew such private information only because he was a close friend of Doctor O, though the man would never admit it if he was asked, or even recognize Dr. Bulshite for that matter. They had only bumped into each other at a brunch for the Society of Insane Men of Science. He had spilled his fruit punch all over Dr. O's nice new shirt. . .

He was shaken back to here and now, and he looked to find dark eyes he never really felt comfortable staring at, looking back at him. Why was pilot 05 so creepy? It was like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. He squeaked in surprise as he was pulled closer by a hand at the back of his neck and he found his nose nearly crushed against the boy's chest.

"Smell me and tell me if it's gone!"

Fearing the already tight grip on his neck getting even tighter, the psychotic doctor took a tentative sniff.

Wufei waited, very much impatiently, as the doctor continued to sniff him. His patience was running thin, and what the hell was taking the man to smell him! He growled in annoyance as he felt the scientist's face press against his chest, a deep, long sniff echoing in the silent bathroom.

"Oh, would you just tell me if you smell it or not already!", he demanded, his words loud enough to echo for quite a while.

He was dragging the doctor's head away from his torso with a none too gentle tug to untamed sliver locks and he swore he felt a vein throb on his head. The blood gushing down from the older man's nose was all the answer he needed.

"Damn it!", he swore out loud, before he was glaring at his recent employer, "And you, you friggen pervert, I should hurt you for this, being that this is all _your _fault."

"Yeah, hurt me real good.", he heard the man mutter with an insane giggle and Wufei couldn't help but almost gag.

"Snap out of it!"

The smack he recieved had the scientist shrieking in pain, and cradling his now smarting cheek. It worked though, as the man had backed away from Wufei, who was huffing and puffing in obvious growing anger. He straightened his appearance and tried his best to save face in front of the ebony-haired boy, clearing his throat as if he was about to announce something important.

"It's still there."

"Thanks alot, Dr. Useless-"

"Bulshite.", he interrupted to correct him.

"Bullshit."

"Bulshite!"

"Who cares!", Wufei shouted, the older man flinching, "What I want to know is why the hell is it still there? You said a shower would wash it off."

"Yeah, well it didn't."

The doctor froze at the distinctly evil glare that the dark-eyed boy threw his way and he gave a nervous laugh, scrambling for anything he could think of to keep the boy calm and himself without bruises.

"I have an explanation for this."

"Well you had better start doing _something_."

"But first. . . .", he started to say, his eyes looking at the half dressed teen and not even bothering to stop his second nosebleed, "You'll need to get dressed."

Wufei only scoffed and stormed out of the bathroom, Dr. Bulshite right behind him. Or at least, he would have been, had the door not slammed in the man's face, leaving him trapped in the bathroom once again. He reached for the knob, his newly activated perverted side want to take a peek at naked employee (ex-employee. . . whatever), when it stopped mid-way due to Wufei's muffled threat.

"You take one peek and you'll need more than just glasses."

With a meep he pulled his hand away, cradling it as if he had been burned and cautiously backing away from the door. He sat on the toilet once again, his head hanging in shame and defeat, so that he could wait for the boy to finish dressing.

------------------------------

Ten minutes later, (a rediculously long time in the doctor's opinion), Wufei was dressed and ready. He was fully clothed, which was rather unfortunate, (and odd. . . since the mad man couldn't figure out just _where _Wufei had gotten said clothes), but at least he was still all alone with him. Though the more the Asian boy glared at him, was the more that he was beginning to wonder if that was even a good thing.

His own bespeckled gaze traveled the length of the teenager's body and he swallowed before he could beginning salivating. Yes. . . it was definately a good thing. He shook his head as he realized what he was thinking and knew that it was most definately the pheremones. It was time he get to explaining things.

He stood in front of a display board, which held a blown up poster of the human skin, and Wufei sat perched on a stool. With his pointer held firmly in his hand, the doctor cleared his throat to begin his explanation and to distract those glaring eyes away from him as they studied the picture instead.

"This. . .", the word was punctuated as the pointer struck the display board and pointed at a particular area, "is what is known as the sebaceous gland. And this is where you have your problem."

The only acknowledgement that he got showing that Wufei was paying attention, was the fact that the boy's brows drew together in what he could only guess was confusion. . . or it could be slight interest. Maybe it was even impatience, or maybe it was even constipation?

"What about this gland?"

The question was a way of getting him to move this along and he took the bait.

"You see, it would seem that your skin seems to have absorbed the pheremones, and is now storing it in these particular glands.", he further explained, pushing his glasses up with the hand not holding the pointer.

"And this means squat to me, why?", Wufei's tone of voice was past the point of being annoyed and impatient.

"Well, it means that for a while you'll be secreting the pheremones on your own."

There was a pregnant silence that took over the lab, as Wufei seemed to pause to take in the entire sentence that Dr. Bulshite had only just dished out. It made the man nervous, and he started shifting back and forth, his hands wringing about the metal pointer as he waited for Wufei to say something; anything! Just as he was about to break the silence, Wufei seemed to have come to his senses from his stupor.

"I'LL BE DOING WHAT!"

Dr. Bulshite tried his best to ignore the ringing in his ears, thanks to the decible Wufei's voice had managed to succeed in reaching.

"Secreting the pheremones on your own.", he repeated gently, hoping Wufei would take the hint and not be so loud.

"What!"

Well, it wasn't as loud as before so it was still and improvement.

"The sebaceous glands in your skin have abosrbed the pheremones and that means it'll be released continuously until it stops."

"And when will that be?", his voice was lower again.

"Not sure. A month?", the doctor answered with a shrug.

"A MONTH!", and they were back to the yelling.

With his finger trying to soothe his now throbbing ear, Dr. Bulshite nodded in Wufei's direction.

"Or more."

The line of swearing to come from Wufei's mouth was enough to make the crazed scientist cough in shock. Those words weren't even fit for a sailor. He waited for Wufei to calm down, though he didn't think that would ever happen, before he continued telling the young man everything he needed to know.

Luckily enough, Wufei seemed to blow out of steam, and the doctor calmly began again. Well, he was trying his best to stay calm, as Wufei's fit had caused the young man to somehow give off those troublesome pheremones even more and they were working. The scientist shifted, hoping his lab coat actually _was _sufficient covering and tried his best not to pay too much attention to Wufei.

"There's no way that I can reverse this?", the boy was asking, before he could start.

He shook his head to answer the question, ignoring Wufei's growl (his very sexy growl) of annoyance and turned back to the picture on the board.

"I'm afraid there isn't anything we can do.", he announced, pointing to the sebaceous gland, "It's already been abosrbed and is now stored in your glands. The best option is for you to just let this run its course."

"Do you have any idea how rediculous this is sounding!", Wufei demanded, standing from the stool he was sitting on, "Even if this is what's happenning, I can't just 'let it run its course'. Your dumb mistake is costing me my ass here, and I mean that literally. Do you know how many men I had to dodge today! Not to mention my roomates are trying to jump my bones and let me tell you, they're one hell of a scary bunch when they're horny!"

He hadn't really been listening much to Wufei's rant, he was too engrossed with watching those lips move, and wondering what the boy could do with them. He did hear the part about other men and the scientist felt a possesive streak take over him. That in which he quickly fought and he shook his head to try and clear it from the effects of the pheremones spilling off of Wufei.

"You had better fix this!"

He was pulled from his thoughts to find a glaring Wufei a foot or two away from him, and he nearly fainted at the intense gaze. That and the heady aroma that only the male gender of their particular species was able to smell.

"I'm sorry but there' nothing I-"

He was stopped short as Wufei grabbed him by his lab coat and dragged him closer with an angry growl. The doctor gulped, as well as got excited (he really had to try harder to fight against this thing), as he was somewhat lifted off of the floor.

"Fix! This!", the two words were hissed through clenched teeth.

Dr. Bulshite nodded in agreement, afraid of the consequences if he had done otherwise, and was grateful when he was finally rested back down.

"I'll see what I can do.", he told Wufei, straigtening his appearance, "Maybe I can make a substance to neutralize it."

The two were drawn to the door, that was suddenly being banged against and Wufei felt his stomach drop. Damn it, he knew he wouldn't be safe here for too long.

"Whatever, Dr. Bullshit."

The man didn't even try to correct him anymore.

"I have to get out of here, just make sure you get to that soon. You wouldn't happen to have a back door would you?"

The metal entrance to the laboratory was now groaning in protest as it was slowly being torn off of its hinges. The doctor only shrugged and pointed to the bathroom.

"You can climb out of the window."

It was only then did Wufei notice that it was the only window in the entire laboratory and the entrance door was the only way in or out. Wasn't this a safety hazard and health violation? Who the hell cared, he had to get out of there and quickly. The door was almost torn down, the horde of men he had thought he escaped from would be coming for him soon.

He ran for the bathroom window, shoved it open and hastily began climbing out. He did so just in time, as the door to the lab finally gave way and very angry, and very horny, men came rushing through. He sighed in relief as he landed outside in what had to be an alleyway, looking back to the idiots who were now fighting amongst themselves to see who climbed through the window after him first.

His relief was short lived, however. As he turned to begin his way off, he slammed into a hard chest and before he could topple backwards was caught in strong arms. The crazed laughter that followed sounded oddly familiar and when he actually focused on who he had knocked into, he couldn't help the fear that trickled down his spine.

"You didn't think you'd get away that easily, did you?"

Heero's face was fitted with a grin that was only suited to the highly insane and Wufei wondered if he would be able to get out of this in one piece.

"Hey, Heero!"

That was Duo's voice and Wufei turned to find the braided pilot stalking down the alley, Trowa and Quatre right behind him. This could work in his favor. When they started fighting for him again, then he would have his chance to escape and hide himself as well as he was able to.

"Good job, Heero!", Duo grinned happily, coming up beside pilot 01, "See Tro, I knew Heero's super human senses would help us out."

Wait. This didn't seem right. Why weren't they fighting? They were supossed to be fighting!

It would seem as if his shock wasn't missed, as Duo flashed him a smile that made Wufei feel like the canary the cat (_cats _rather) were about to get.

"I bet you're trying to figure out why we're not beating the hell out of each other for your sexy ass."

Wufei mentally swore as his cheeks flushed red. Damn it, leave to Maxwell to be crude and straightforward.

"Well, we've decided that since we all want you, then we'd all have you.", Trowa explained, moving closer to him, green eyes locking with Wufei's.

"What?", his voice was small, but damn it he couldn't help it. He was _scared_ for the gods sake!

"It means we've pushed our differences aside and figured that we'll all have a piece of your tight little ass.", Quatre cheerily emphasized, his words happy and innocent. How he managed to make a sentence like that sound as such was a wonder.

"Hn.", was all Heero was adding, and Wufei gulped as colbat eyes looked him over from head to toe and back again.

"Come on, let's get him back home and away from all these creeps trying to get their hands on my Fei-Fei!", Duo announced, glaring at the men who were now trying to remove the window fixture.

"_Our _Fei-Fei.", was the correction, courtesy of Qautre.

Wufei yelped as he was lifted and flung over Heero's shoulder, and then squeaked as a hand smacked down on his now upturned bottom.

"Damn, I can't wait to get me a piece of that!"

Was that Trowa's voice? Trowa had. . . good lord! This had to be some sort of nightmare. He didn't expect such words, or actions, from the usually silent Heaveyarms pilot. Damn that doctor and his idiotic experiments. This was all his fault!

As Wufei was hauled off, struggling unsuccessfully all the while, he glared back at the buliding which held the laboratroy and it's mad scientist inside. Dr. Bullshit had better get that substance done soon; and he better do it quickly. If the lecherous looks on his co-pilots faces were anything to go by, he'd be in a lot of trouble really soon.

T.B.C.

Oh my lord! I can't believe I actually wrote that! I had so much writer's block and I was afraid that I wouldn't get this far but look! I did it. Yes, I apologize again for the delay. I work now so it's hard to get some free time to actually write. I hope you liked this chapter and I can't wait to see what you think. Tell me what you think! I can't promise a speedy update, but I do know that there's another chapter to follow. And the whole absorbtion and sebaceous gland crap, just think along the lines of how Frontline works and you'll get the idea. Toodles for now!


	7. Chapter 7 and New Fic Preview

Disclaimer: I do not own the Gundam Pilots and I know I never will. I'm far too broke to try and buy them.

Rating: PG-13. I must keep it as such and fight the urge of sexy Gundam Boys. Must. . . keep. . .fighting!

Pairings: 1+2, 3+4. We know this will change. . . definately.

Author's Note: Yes, I know, I took long and I'm sorry. To make it up to you I give you a preview of a fic in the works, but at the end. First, I give you the new chapter. I hope you like it.

------------------------------

As Wufei was unceremoniously dumped onto the couch of their safehouse, there was only one word that came to mind, as the other four pilots grinned down at him as if he were a fresh piece of meat.

Run!

He did just that, but didn't get very far, and was caught before he could barely start. He grunted in slight discomfort as an arm grabbed him around his waist and pulled him tight against a broad chest. The way that it was panting like a dog that scented a bitch in heat, he'd have to say it was Heero. Why the hell did pilot 01 have to be so weird?

"Bad Fei!", he was scolded by a laughing Duo, "Did you think you could escape? There's no running away."

"Well, it was worth a try.", Wufei mumbled to himself as he was hefted over Heero's shoulder again.

He was carried back to the couch, as he had made it to the door, and then was deposited on the couch a second time. With a sigh he looked up at his fellow pilots, who he could see were none too pleased with his trying to escape, but could they blame him? He'd like to see how they handled being the one threatened with gang rape from co-pilots and unknown assailants.

He sighed and felt his stomach knot at the thought of that. This was not what he thought his day would be like when he woke up this morning. He had been expecting a normal day of getting up, going to work, coming home after cleaning up the doctor's experiments gone wrong, and sulking over his cold dinner that Quatre left out for him.

"I'm first!", he heard someone exclaim, (it sounded like Quatre's voice), and he stiffened as they all rushed forward.

"STOP!", his voice was riddled with desperation and fear.

He sighed in relief when his shout managed to stop them in their tracks, and he looked to the impatient looking pilots. Well, he got this far, what the hell should he do now?

"Look, I can explain why you all are trying to. . . have your way with me."

"Oh, we know already.", Quatre happily chirped, "Heero explained it to us."

"Then why the hell are you you still coming after me!", he demanded, a bit pissed at his fellow pilots.

"Because we want to get laid.", Trowa's deadpanned voice offered, and Wufei felt his cheeks flare up.

Damn it, if they wanted to get laid, why the hell didn't they sleep with each other?

"You and Quatre are a couple!", he pointed out, "Why the hell don't you get laid with each other?"

The two mentioned pilots turned to look at each other, before Trowa shrugged and they were looking back to the cowering Chinese teen.

"That's getting old; we'd rather do you."

The group crept forward again and Wufei held up his hands with a shout of objection as he tried to back away into the couch; thankfully, he managed to stop them in their tracks once more.

"You guys can't do this to me!", he pleaded with them, his brain scrambling to think of something, "I'm. . . I'm. . . ."

"Straight?", Quatre finished for him, and Wufei eagerly nodded along with it.

"Yeah, so you say.", Duo told him with a scoff, "We're prepared to help you change your mind."

His face now tomato red, Wufei watched them inch closer, stopping them a thrid time while prepared to attempt an escape over the back of the couch.

"Um. . . I'm a virgin!", he tried next.

His eyes widened in horror and a cold sweat took his body as Heero's grin grew wider, and the others' eyes seemed to gleam in excitment. Well there went the planned guilt trip.

"No, I mean I'm a slut!"

That had them rushing forward even faster and Wufei barely escaped grabbing hands as he scrambled over the back of the couch, standing up from the floor as fast as he was able, and going into a fighting stance. He would never want to physically harm his fellow pilots, but they were giving him no choice.

"Okay, wait a second, guys.", he started, keeping a careful eye on them all, "I know you're not thinking or acting like yourselves. . . Heero especially. . . but I know we can work something out."

"Like that _I_ go first!", Duo put in, glaring at the blond.

"And why should you be the one to take his virginity!", Heero inquired rather angrily, lust-crazed eyes glowering in his boyfriend's direction.

"He's not a virgin, he said so.", Trowa corrected, not bothering to look at the others. He was far too focused on mentally undressing Wufei, altough he had already seen him naked. "He said so himself. He's very, very dirty boy and _I_'m the one that gets first dibs."

Wufei meeped at Trowa's words, unable to help but try and cover himself as if he _had _been undressed. What was wrong with these people!

"No one is going first!", he tried to tell them, "Or at all for that matter!"

He was thoroughly ignored, as the four Gundam pilots turned to argue amongst themselves. He would have taken the chance to slip away, but pilot 03 and 01 were keeping a close eye on him.

"Well, I'm not being stuck with sloppy seconds.", Qautre worded, his arms crossing over his chest, "So it's I go first or they'll be major problems."

"You're such a brat, Quatre.", Duo scoffed, ignoring the blond's scowl, "Look, this is the one time you can't get your way. I'm going first and there's no arguing that."

"Well, I say we go in pilot order.", Heero threw in, and Trowa snorted.

"Of course you would, pilot _01_. We aren't going in numerical order."

"Well someone needs to go first.", it was back to Duo, "I say we draw straws."

"Rock, paper, scissors?", Quatre suggested.

There was a small pause as each pilot contemplated, and then the game began.

Wufei would have side-vaulted if it were possible, but he merely steamed at their stupidity. Why did they keep competing for him? And rock, paper, scissors! Couldn't they have thought of something better?

"No one one is winning me!", he objected, catching their attention, "And _no one_ is going to sleep with me! Damn it, if it weren't for the pheromones, none of you would even be glancing in my direction!"

He took a deep breath to calm himself and slowly exhaled, before looking back to his co-pilots, who didn't seemed phased in the slightest by his outburst. They only stared at him a few moments before returning back to each other, getting back to their game that the Chinese boy had so rudely interrupted.

"Ha, I win!", the overly cheery voice was none other than Duo's and Wufei cringed.

His time was running out, he had to think of a way out of this and soon.

"Best two out of three!", Heero offered, the rest agreeing.

"No way, I won!", Duo argued, "You guys are just sore losers!"

Wufei watched as they took to bickering, as well as tried to figure out a way around them without getting caught, since they were huddled in front of the exit. There had to be some way that he could get out of this.

"Listen I won, so I get to him first!"

Wufei nearly fainted at the braided pilot's crude words. It looked like this was getting serious.

"You cheated!", Quatre accused him and Duo scoffed.

"How can you cheat at rock, paper, scissors!"

"Well, you obviously know how.", Trowa put in, coming to his lover's aid.

Wufei sighed as he realized that this would never come to an end, and that they would never give him the opportunity to escape unless he took things into his own hands. Maybe, he should let them think he agreed? That could work.

"Okay, here's the deal.", Wufei interrupted them, turning all eyes on him, "I give in."

He held up his hand before they could even think of charging him, and they waited albeit impatiently for his next words.

"However, we'll do it on my terms."

The four pilots nodded eagerly and waited to hear the rules. Wufei hoped he would be able to get out of this with his non-existant virginity intact. He wasn't exactly a virgin, but either way, they didn't need to know that. It wasn't important that they know that. What was important was that he made it out of here in one piece.

"I'm thinking of a number-"

"Seven.", pilot 01 guessed.

His eyebrow twitched as he realized that Heero had guessed right.

"Damn it, would you let me finish!", he shouted, glaring at the brown-haired boy.

Heero only rolled his eyes, and let the Chinese pilot get his way.

"I'm thinking of a number between one and one-hundred.", it had been ten before, but he figured it would take longer for them to guess if they had more numbers to choose from, "The one who guesses right gets to have me first."

It was hard to not say that with a blush, but he had managed.

"And if no one chooses right, then you have to let me go. Do we have a deal?"

He watched them think it over in their heads, pilots 03 and 01 glaring at him suspiciously, but they agreed anyway.

"Okay, who wants to guess first?", Wufei asked them.

"Twenty seven.", Duo took the first guess, much to everyone's chagrin.

Wufei could have smiled to himself, it would take quite a while for them to figure out what the number was. He shook his head to signal Duo hadn't guessed right and the braided American only pouted.

"Fourteen.", Trowa tried next, but a shake of Wufei's head meant he was wrong.

"Eighty-three?", Quatre asked.

"Nope, sorry.", Wufei couldn't help his relieved grin, before he was turning to Heero, "Yuy?"

There was a long moment of silence, in which it would seem that Heero was trying his best to pick the right number. The others waited on pins and needles, wanting to know if Heero would guess right. Wufei on the other hand was feeling quite good; there was no way Yuy would figure the number out. . . there were just too many to choose from.

"Seven."

His face fell and a vein in his eyebrow twitched again as he realized that Heero had managed to guess right.

"Damn it.", he swore under his breath.

As Heero's sex-crazed grin took the Japanese pilot's face again, a lump of dread settled at the bottom of Wufei's gut. How was he going to get out of this one?

"Why would you choose seven, again?", Duo asked him in complete and utter disbelief.

Not only that, but he was a little put off. He had just lost the chance to have first dibs, and he had won just earlier. This was so unfair.

Trowa and Quatre were just as displeased, and their faces showed that. Heero, however, was quite proud of himself and he pushed past the rest to get his prize. Wufei tried his best to shuffle away from Heero, but knew that he really had no way out of this. Well, he could figure something out.

"Okay, Yuy, you win.", he announced, stopping the Japanese pilot with a hand to his panting chest.

Why was he so _weird_? Dr. J had to have done something to the boy during childhood.

"I, uh, think I should freshen up first.", was the first thing that came to his head, "You, know I've been running from hordes of men all day, and I think I deserve a few moments to get myself ready for you."

Heero looked back to the others, who only shrugged, before he was shrugging himself.

"Fine. You have ten minutes, and you won't be using your bedroom."

"What? Why not?", Wufei asked, a frown on his face, "And I don't think ten minutes is a proper time limit here."

"For all we know, Fei, you'll escape out the window.", Trowa explained to him, and Wufei sulked.

Well, damn, there went that idea.

"That and I don't think Heero can wait any longer.", Duo answered, looking over his lover, "When he wants it, he's gonna get it. Trust me, I should know."

"Fine!", Wufei snapped, storming past the small group to the stairs, "I'll only be ten minutes and I'll use the bathroom."

He wasn't surprised that they followed him to it, and when he entered, he slammed the door shut before locking it. He allowed his panic to escape as he was finally alone and he knew that there had to be a way out of this. He couldn't let this go on any longer. And, damn it all, why did Yuy have to be first?

"Crazy bastard.", he mumbled under his breath.

He took to looking for a way out, since the bathroom didn't have a window to escape from. He couldn't leave through the door, or else he'd just be carried off to a bedroom. A shiver ran down his spine, although a blush took his cheeks; that was going to happen over his dead body.

"I don't hear the shower in there, Fei!", came Duo's impatient voice and he only rolled his eyes.

He stormed over to it and turned it on, just so that the sound of the running water would satisfy them.

"Come on, Wufei, think.", he was talking to himself as he began to pace the floor, "There has to be some way out of here."

With a sigh he plopped down on top of the only seat in the bathroom, which happened to be the toilet, his head hanging back as he gave a weary sigh. That's when it it him.

"The vents."

In no time he was climbing up on the toilet seat and unscrewing the grate. He was grateful that the safe-house was old, which meant bigger air vents than usual. There was a knock at the door and he stopped to look towards it.

"Uh. . . yes?"

"Are you done yet?", it was Quatre's voice and he sounded impatient.

"I, uh, need to be very clean.", he said, buying for time as he pulled free the vent grate, "You know, Trowa said it, I'm a very dirty boy."

He groaned as he realized how stupid he sounded, but he didn't care; anything to get them to leave him alone. Carefully resting the grate down, he began to ascend into the vent, being sure to move slowly so that he didn't alert the others as to what was going on.

It was disturbingly dirty in the vent, but he would grit is teeth and bear it. Anything to get away from the dangerously horny teenagers he was about to leave behind. He would most likely end up being chased by a large crowd of men and teenaged boys again, but he figured he'd take his chances. He could outrun them; the other pilots were another story.

He had just climbed through when he heard pounding on the bathroom door, and he stopped to listen and see what was going on.

"Time's up, Wufei!", that was Heero's voice.

He jumped at the sound of the door breaking off of the hinges and he figured it would be safer to keep moving.

"That bastard, he escaped!", Duo was pissed.

"Where the hell did he go?", Quatre questioned.

There was silence and then it seemed they had found his way out.

"The vent!", came the unanimous shout.

Wufei tried his best to move faster, but though he could fit in it, the crawlspace was still a bit cramped. He heard someone coming after him and he chanced looking back. His blood ran cold as he met flaming green eyes, glaring at him in a way that promised severe retribution should he be caught.

"Damn it, Wufei, you bring your sexy ass back here!" He had nearly forgotten that the taller boy had a temper when aroused.

Without further hesitation, he was off, crawling away from the fuming banged pilot and towards his freedom. He knew this airway exited outside, he just had to find it before they thought about cutting him off.

Lucky for him he did, but he went tumbling out of the second story as the slightest push of the grate. He had to let his heart start again, as the fall had nearly stopped it. Lucky for him, he had landed on something squishy.

He heard a pained groan and looked beneath him to find he was sitting on top of a man. . . and not just any man.

"Dr. Bullshit?"

"It's Bulshite.", the man wheezed out painfully.

Wufei lifted himself off of the winded scientist, before he was helping the man up. What the hell was he doing here? He couldn't have been done with the antidote already.

"What are you doing here?", Wufei asked him.

"I managed to make a neutralizer.", the doctor explained.

"Really!"

Wufei couldn't help his excitement and he also couldn't help but throw his arms around the insane man in a gracious hug. The doctor's nosebleed was unavoidable.

"Oh, thank you, thank you!", Wufei was groveling, before he pulled away, "Well, where is it."

The doctor straightened his appearance and his now cracked glasses, before clearing his throat.

"Well, it had been in my pocket, but when you landed on me it broke."

Wufei looked down at the doctor's pants and saw the wet spot at the pocket, that and the blood that stained it, which meant that it had been in glass.

"You know you're bleeding?", he questioned the man, who was now taking care of his nosebleed with a handkerchief.

"Yes, but that's not important.", the man waved that trivial matter aside, "What's important is that we get a new batch."

"You only brought one!", Wufei screamed, the doctor only nodding as if Wufei wasn't upset.

"Are those your friends?", he asked with a nod in the direction of the house.

Wufei looked over his shoulder and paled as he found four angry pilots standing a few yards behind them. This couldn't be good.

"Who is that guy and why was he hugging _our _Fei-Fei?", Duo growled out.

Uh oh.

"We should go."

"But-"

Before the doctor could try and speak, Wufei had grabbed hold of his hand and was pulling in the direction that was _away_ from the remaining Gundam pilots. He needed Dr. Bullshit alive.

He knew they were right behind him, and he only hoped that the two could out run them.

"My car's over there.", the doctor announced, and Wufei smilled in relief. Not even Heero was faster than a car.

The two reached and Wufei pushed the doctor in, opting to drive as the man was obviously injured. The two barely managed to escape, and Wufei sighed as he watched the four pilots grow smaller and smaller as he watched them through the rearview mirror.

"Thank the gods, we escaped.", Wufei said as he drove towards the lab, "Hopefully you put some aside."

"No, that was the only batch."

"What!"

The car swerved as Wufei shouted, and Dr. Bulshite thought it best that he buckle his seatbelt. The car straightened out again and Wufei took to glaring at the road since he couldn't look away from it.

"What the hell are we supposed to do now?", he asked.

"Don't worry, I could make another batch. Just take us to my place. My lab happened to be destroyed by your little fan club."

"Hey, don't try to pin that on me.", Wufei objected, before pointing out, "It's your fault that I'm in this situation to begin with."

True, but Dr. Bulshite would never admit it.

"Just make a left at the next light.", he told the teen, "I need to take care of this wound of mine before I bleed to death."

Wufei did as was directed and the two continued their way to the scientist's apartment. They thought they had managed a clean get away. Little did they realize the car full of angry pilots carefully following behind them. _No one _took away _their _hot little Fei-Fei. _No one!_

T.B.C.

Well? Did you like it? I know this took forever, but I unfortunately have a life to live beyond fan-fic writing. I should let you know we'll be drawing to a close soon. I love writing this story and I'm so tempted to write a chapter with "details". Please, please, please, leave your reviews and I will try to get the next chapter out as quick as I can.

But look, I give you a preview of something I've been working on to get out of writer's block.

----Preview----

Duo cried out in shock as light surrounded Wufei's form, falling out of his chair as he watched on with wide eyes. Just what exactly was going on here?

"Oh my gods.", Duo muttered breathlessly, as Wufei seemed to begin to change.

He grunted as he was knocked across the room by what seemed to be a tail and he blacked out a few moments as his head made contact with the far wall of his room. As Wufei continued to grow, furniture suffered as a serpant like body crashed against them, wood splintering and stone crumbling. Duo shook his head clear, raising his eyes to watch up once the chaos seemed to die down. What the hell had happened?

He couldn't hold back a gasp as he took in the sight before him. Wufei was lying halfway on the stone floor, panting as he pushed himself up onto his arms. He looked normal or at least the upper part of his body did. Duo stared in amazent at the rest of Wufei's body, following the serpant like shape until he reached the very end of the boy's tail. It lazily whipped back and forth, Duo watching in awe at the transparent fin-like tip.

"You're a dragon.", Duo said with a nervous laugh, "You're not what you pretend to be."

At the words, Wufei had looked in Duo's direction, but lowered his gaze almost as if in shame. Duo was feeling quite victorius. He had always been treated as if he were something different by Wufei and here he was, a dragon pretending to be human. Well at least he thought Wufei was a dragon; the boy still pertained half a human body.

Duo would have spoken if he didn't notice Wufei sink to the floor, his face burying itself in his arms. Perhaps Wufei was much more ashamed than he thought? The trembling of Wufei's shoulders shouldn't have affected him, he did despise the boy after all. However, he couldn't help but take tentative steps in the boy/dragon's direction, crouching beside him and reaching out to rest his hand on top of ebony locks.

"It's alright, Wufei.", he cooed, the dark-haired mage now struggling to breathe, "I'm not going to make fun of you. So you're a dragon, there's nothing to be ashamed of."

"It's not that.", Wufei answered, turning to look at Duo.

He gave the braided mage such a pathetic and helpless look that Duo reached out unconsciously to comfort him, but he stopped himself midway. He was beginning to question his own behavior. His eyes ran over the rest of Wufei's form, noticing that scales were no longer gleaming and were flaking as well. His hand reached out to touch it, Wufei flinching away when Duo's hand rested on him. Duo pulled his hand back with a frown. Scales were meant to be rough, but not this rough.

"What is it?", he finally asked the boy, noticing that Wufei seemed to be paling.

"I'm a water dragon.", the boy admitted and Duo's eyes widened.

This couldn't be good.

----End Preview----

There's my preview, I hope you like it as much as this fic and I hope to hear your opinion. Well, I'll be off now. Until next time!


End file.
